Computing systems such as notebook computers utilize displays generally housed within a display panel and computing components generally housed within a base. The computing system may attach the display panel to the base with a hinge such that the display may be opened and closed in a clamshell-like manner. The opening and closing of the computer system may occur in various power states, including but not limited to states when the operating system is active or hibernating.